


Clear Body, Clear Mind

by CuddlyKanin



Series: Dreepy!Raihan Adventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blood, Dreepy!Raihan, Dreepy!Raihan AU, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyKanin/pseuds/CuddlyKanin
Summary: Raihan had a scheduled training session in the Wild Area today, and he was really looking forward to it. Unfortunately, there has been a change of plans, and it leads to some unexpected results.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Dreepy!Raihan Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069673
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic! I hope you all like it! Also expect tags to be added as this goes because I do not know what to tag right now.

Raihan was wholly ready to begin his training in the Wild Area, heading to his usual spot in the Dusty Bowl. He was in a good mood, excited to get started and take some selfies with his Pokemon. So one can imagine his disappointment when upon arriving, he was blasted in the face with sand from one of the most vicious sandstorms he'd ever seen. Shaking his head, he tried to analyze the situation, finding he couldn't see farther than three feet in front of him. Backing away from the sandstorm currently trying to blind him, he let out a sigh. "Looks like there's not much we can do about this," he put his hands behind his head and crossed his legs, "way to ruin my mood." 

He glanced around and caught sight of a beam from a Pokemon den. "That looks like it's coming from the Lake of Outrage." Raihan mused. He turned and ran through what was at the Lake of Outrage in his mind, deciding if it was worth it to go. He knew there were lots of rare Pokemon over there, and they were definitely stronger than the Pokemon in the Dusty Bowl, so he figured there would be no harm in training there for the day. He sent out his Flygon and flew over the lake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Duraludon! Use Dragon Claw!" Raihan crouched in anticipation of the attack, roaring alongside his partner as Duraludon swung his large claws at the cliff side. The ground shook briefly, the cliff showering small pebbles and dust over the two. As the dust cleared, Raihan blinked up at the rock wall to see three clear, deep slashes through it. "Awesome Dura, those are much deeper than last session! I'm proud of you!" Duraludon beamed at the praise, though Raihan could still tell that he was tired. "Take a nice rest, alright?" He said, calling Duraludon back to his pokeball. 

Raihan stood at the top of the cliff, gazing out over the lake. He noticed a few ripples in the water and glanced to the source. There were a few small pebbles rolling down the rock face, which he found to be a bit concerning. He knew how sturdy these rocks were, even if he hadn't trained here before. He glanced up and saw an unstable boulder on a ledge further up the mountain. "Well, that's no good," Raihan reached for a pokeball, "must've disturbed it with that dragon claw." As he threw Flygon's pokeball, he heard a disturbing crack pierce the air. As Flygon came out of his pokeball, Raihan turned sharply, shouting, "Flygon! Use Bug Buzz on that boulder! Break it apart!" He felt Flygon zip past him as he watched the ledge the boulder was on crumble and the boulder began rolling. It was heading right towards the little island on the edge of the Lake of Outrage. 

Despite the size of the land, Raihan knew there were many Pokemon living there that could be hurt by the boulder. He spared a last glance at it before looking to check Flygon's progress. He had just reached the boulder and was charging a Bug Buzz. He let it loose at the offending threat, breaking it down in a controlled explosion. Raihan watched it crumble all the way until the remnants hit the land, then let out a breath he was holding. "You did incredible sweetheart!" He yelled across the water to Flygon, earning a pleased chittering sound from the dragon. "Could you go check on the Pokemon on that island, make sure they're safe?" Flygon nodded and flew down to the island. Raihan watched, his heart swelling with pride.

Suddenly, he felt a strong gust against his back and lost his balance. Almost in slow motion, he looked to his right and saw… sparkles? “A fairy attack?” he thought, “ why would…” his thoughts trailed off as he turned fully around as he fell and saw a Hatterene with its claw raised in his direction. Must've been too loud. “Oh,” he breathed, before realizing the situation and panicking, trying to reach for the edge. He fell just short. His heart sunk.

"FLYGON!" He screamed, flailing his arms to try and grab anything, anything to save himself. Flygon's head snapped in his direction, and he was off the ground in seconds. He was tired from the training, not nearly as fast as he could be, but he wasn't about to let that stop him. He pushed his wings to go as fast as he could, but he was still too slow. Raihan tried to turn in the air, but as he did his back met the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. He heard a sickening crack as blood forced its way up his throat, stunning him. He heard Flygon let out a shrill cry as darkness closed in, and the last thing he felt was a numbing coldness closing in on him as he hit the water below.


	2. Chapter 2

As Flygon got closer to the point he last saw Raihan’s face, he started to lose hope. What was he supposed to do? He hovered over the spot, seeing a few bubbles float to the surface of the water. He let out a few panicked chirps, then shoved his head under the water. He was only able to make it about neck deep before he had to resurface. He couldn't swim, and he was part ground type. He was also worried that if he got his wings wet, he would meet the same fate. As he pondered his options, he saw movement under the water as pokeballs floated to the surface. Flygon perked up and snatched them out of the water, rushing them to land as quick as he could. He let Goodra and Duraludon out of their balls, who both seemed confused as to why they were released so soon after training. However, they quickly picked up on Flygon's distress, honing in on his frantic movements. Flygon desperately pointed to Duraludon before gesturing to the entrance to Hammerlocke, chittering and chirping to him to get the gym trainers. Duraludon nodded with determination and started to run up the hill to Hammerlocke. 

Flygon then pointed to Goodra and quickly flew back to where Raihan fell, ushering her to follow. Goodra quickly stepped into the water, surfing to the spot Flygon was pointing at. She looked up just as Flygon shoved his head underwater. She pulled him out quickly, panicking to make sure he was okay, when he pointed down again and cried loudly. She looked down and saw a barely visible patch of orange all the way at the bottom of the lake. Fear spread across her face before she quickly looked to Flygon for confirmation. At his nod, she dove underwater as quickly as possible, using her tail to drive her farther into the water. Despite all of her efforts, she couldn't reach the bottom of the lake before running out of air, and quickly resurfaced. She wasn't about to give up though, taking a gulp of air and diving right back down. After three attempts, Flygon could see she wasn't getting anywhere, and told her to save her strength so she doesn't drown. She was about to protest when she looked into his eyes and saw the sorrow in them. She looked down sadly and nodded, and they both went back to land, waiting for Duraludon to return.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A loud crash interrupted Sebastian and Camilla's game of cards and they both rose to their feet, reaching for their pokeballs, ready to defend the gym. What they were not expecting, however, was a very frantic Duraludon running towards them. It stopped just in front of them and started waving it's claws around. "Woah buddy, what's the problem?" Camilla asked, hoping to calm the dragon down. It was then that she got a closer look at the Pokemon and realized it was Raihan's partner. This really got her attention, prompting her to ask, "Where's Raihan?" At the question, Duraludon quickly ran behind her and began pushing her towards the door. "Alright, hold on," Sebastian reached over and grabbed Camilla's wrist, pulling her away from Duraludon, "what's the rush?" Camilla looked at Sebastian, then looked at Duraludon again. "Wait, Seb," she said, "something's wrong. He looks really worried." Duraludon nodded, waving his arms and gesturing behind him. Sebastian glanced at Camilla. "We'd better follow him. I'm gonna call Aria on the way." She nodded, and they both took off in a sprint, following Duraludon into the Wild Area.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As they neared the Lake of Outrage, Sebastian and Camilla noticed Raihan's Flygon and Goodra sitting near the water, which furthered their concern. This confirmed for both of them that something was definitely wrong. Flygon and Goodra perked up as they approached, with Flygon flying over to them. "What's the problem?" Sebastian asked Flygon, looking to Goodra to study her expression. Both of them looked grim. Now with all three dragons with them, Camilla again asked, "Where is Raihan? Is he alright?" Flygon looked her in the eyes, then looked out over the lake. She followed his eyes, looking around. Her face fell. "Did he fall in?" She looked Flygon right in the eyes when asking this, but he quickly broke the eye contact, nodding slowly. "..how long has it been?" She asked carefully. Flygon closed his eyes, his head dropping. A single tear rolled down the dragon's cheek, and that's what confirmed it. They were too late. Raihan was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leon was enjoying dinner with his family when his phone rang suddenly. He scratched the back of his neck bashfully, "Sorry guys, I should probably take this, might be important." He left for the living room somewhat awkwardly. "Hello?" He asks upon answering the phone. There's a brief silence before he hears a hesitant voice ask, "Um, excuse me, is this Mr. Leon?" "Yes?" He responds carefully, "Is there a problem?" "Well Mr. Leon, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but about an hour ago, Gym Leader Raihan passed away. There was an accident in the Wild Area…" Before Leon realized, the phone had slipped from his fingers, preventing him from hearing anything else. He stood in shock, staring at the floor. Did they say Raihan… was gone? He could never see him again? Suddenly his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. He was distantly aware of footsteps and someone calling his name, but he couldn't focus. Tears slipped down his cheeks, he couldn't think properly. "Raihan…?" He whispered, his voice broken. Was Raihan really gone? He could never see his face again? Never see his smile, never battle again? With that last thought Leon realized that he would never be able to see himself lose to Raihan, congratulate him for beating him, proud of how strong he had become. To show him how much he loved him. That finally broke him, and he put his hands in his hair, pulling, screaming, sobbing until he felt someone violently shaking his shoulders. He looked up into the eyes of Hop, his golden eyes full of fear and concern. Looking into his eyes, Leon couldn't take it anymore and sobbed hard before pulling his brother in for a hug. 

He could never see Raihan again.

Somewhere far away, deep in the Wild Area, unaware of the grief and pain experienced around the whole of the region, a Dreepy opened his eyes for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go quite as I expected, but I hope you all like it! I'm going to write more for this AU, this is basically a prequel to show you how this happened! Thank you all so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot shorter than I initially thought haha! Hopefully the next chapter can be a bit longer! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
